


I'm just the really hot ER doctor's boyfriend

by Lilyyuri



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyyuri/pseuds/Lilyyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Rick just want some alone time, finally. But it's not something so easy to come by in a busy hospital. A little feel-good one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just the really hot ER doctor's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you recognize it then it's not mine.
> 
> Summary: Drew and Rick just want some alone time, finally. But it's not something so easy to come by in a busy hospital. A little feel-good one shot.
> 
> Author's note: I just came by this series and watched the whole thing in one go, and since then I've been having this little fic nagging me until I finally put it down.
> 
> I'm assuming that if you're reading this you've seen the show and since season one is over you've seen it all so I'm not even going to warn you about spoilers.

**\-- <>-<>\-- --<>-<>\-- --<>-<>\--**

**I'm just the really hot ER doctor's boyfriend**

It was a slow night. Nobody said it out loud, of course, as to not jinx it but everyone was very relived and happy about it. It was high time they had a shift that did not consist of a chemical factory exploding or any staff members being shot. Drew signed his name on the patient chart and closed it with a metallic snap. He tossed a quick glance at the waiting area and gave a mental whoop when he saw it was empty. His plan was to go upstairs to see Rick and he was damned if any of the sick people were getting in his way! He briefly contemplated paging Krista to cover for him but he figured since the place was practically deserted he could slip away for a few minutes. Besides, it wasn’t like everyone _didn’t_ know where he was if he wasn’t loitering around the ER.

Lifting his eyes towards the elevator to gauge if he could get away with this without Jordan catching him Drew caught sight of the one person he least wanted to see in the ER anytime soon. Rick was coming out of the elevator, wearing a t-shirt and some sweats instead of the hospital gown he was issued and balancing on a pair of crutches. Drew wasn’t sure what Rick was playing at but he sure as hell wasn’t having it!

"What are you doing here?" He asked his boyfriend firmly as he marched over and crossed his arms over his chest. Rick lifted his head to see the very person he was looking for and smiled brightly,

"I got bored," He answered simply, "So I thought I'd come down here and see what you're up to."

"This isn't funny, Rick, you should be in bed!" Part of Drew was happy that Rick was doing better but he knew his partner too well and Rick was never the kind of guy to listen too closely to what doctors said. But this time it wasn’t a minor injury- this was serious! Besides, now that Drew was a doctor himself he was going to make Rick listen, even if he'd have to sedate him and carry him back upstairs himself! Rick looked at his boyfriend and tried hard to avoid rolling his eyes, was this how this was going to be from now on? Because if Drew was going to take the whole doctor thing too seriously, it was going to get very old very fast.

"Relax," He said, putting his hand on Drew's arm and doing his best not to caress the hard muscles under his fingers. After all, he did come down here for a very specific reason, but he needed to get Drew on board before he could take any of this further. "I cleared it all with my doctor, who is A. very impressed with my progress and B. _not you_." Rick lifted a challenging eyebrow and Drew saw his last line of defense slipping away. With a sigh he relaxed his arms and stuck his hands in the pockets of his scrubs shirt.

"Fine." Rick smiled brightly again, and Drew bit his lip, god he missed that smile- it was far too long since he'd seen it at all, and more importantly had that smile directed at him.

"So… you're busy?" Drew closed his eyes briefly, he knew all too well where this was going and at least had the decency to feel slightly guilty about still being on the clock, but not bad enough to stop himself from leaning towards Rick with a sly smile.

"Not really, what did you have in mind?" The grin that blossomed on Rick's face was enough to erase any doubts in Drew's mind. Damn it! Everyone around him was hooking up all the time in this place and he was the only one apparently faithful enough to wait for his boyfriend to come home, so it was high time he got his turn!

"Where does this door lead to?" Rick asked, his eyes darting around the room to see if anyone noticed them. The place was almost completely empty and the only people milling about were luckily too busy to pay them any mind. Perfect.

"The supply closet." Drew answered slowly, not entirely sure he was on board with what Rick had in mind, after all, Rick did have a room all to himself upstairs, complete with a rather comfortable bed. Yes, making out in the supply closet had its charms but Drew's doctor brain was still reluctant to let Rick partake in such a potentially dangerous stunt. Rick's face lit up at Drew's words, completely missing Drew's internal turmoil,

"The infamous lap dance supply closet?" without waiting for Drew's affirmation he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, then bettered his grip on the crutches and quickly made his way in, leaving Drew no choice but to follow, protesting feebly. Turning around Rick pushed Drew against the closed door and didn’t waste another second before attacking Drew's lips with his own. Drew's latest protest died on his lips as soon as Rick kissed him and he pulled the other man to him to deepen it almost immediately.

"Jesus, Rick," Drew was panting by the time they surfaced for air, "Anyone can just walk in!" The grin he got in return was so infectious he couldn’t help but return it,

"I know." Rick said happily, "Just like basic training, remember?" Drew shook his head, of course he remembered basic training, how the hell could he forget? It was the most exciting and the most stressful time in his life- joining the army had been his dream ever since he could remember himself and one of the happiest days of his life had been finally walking into the basic training barracks. He vowed to himself nothing was going to distract him from becoming the best soldier he could possibly be, he was going to make his parents, his officers and his country damn proud. Being gay was just something he'd have to keep hiding from everyone else- and he got fucking good at hiding it during high school- he was not going down on that blasted 'Don't ask, don't tell' bullshit! That resolution lasted right up until he saw who was bunking next to him. Rick was gorgeous and funny and they became instant friends, and Drew knew that hiding wasn’t an option with Rick. It took less than two weeks before they had their first kiss. Since then most of their time was devoted to finding hiding places around camp to make out. There were a few very close calls but they never actually got caught. That had been six years ago, a lifetime away. A sharp nip to his collarbone brought Drew back to the now and he moaned softly, fuck, he loved how Rick remembered his every sensitive spot, even after so long apart.

Drew grabbed Rick's face to bring him back up for a heated kiss, his leg going to hook around Rick's and bring him closer only to have his knee painfully smack into the metal crutch, Drew hissed in pain and caught Rick as he lost his balance,

"Shit, I'm sorry." Rick pushed himself backwards and righted himself, as much as he hated the idea of the crutches, he hated the idea of a wheelchair even more. This whole situation was so infuriating it made him want to just take his gun and blast something! But right now he wasn’t going to dwell on any of this, not when he had Drew pressed against him and dishing out those unbelievable kisses.

"Don’t worry about it." Drew said breathlessly as he led his boyfriend away from the door and pressed him against the bank of metal lockers that lined the wall. Rick smiled as Drew took charge, loving that he was finally getting into the spirit of things. He let the crutches fall to the floor when he felt the cold metal pressed against his back and the warm body trapping him securely and preventing him from falling, even if he wanted to.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Rick whispered between kisses, because it had been so long he didn’t think he'd ever be able to physically let go of Drew.

"Show me." Drew was practically purring and Rick had to close his eyes and take a breath to center himself. His fingers found the elastic band of Drew's scrubs pants and pushed inside, earning him a soft gasp from his partner.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry." Rick hastily pulled his hand out and Drew let out a soft keening noise he sincerely hoped went unnoticed as he broke apart from Rick to look at Jordan who was standing in the doorway looking even more uncomfortable at catching them then they looked being caught. "I just came in for some gloves…" She tried to sound casual but failed miserably, her face going three different shades of red as she bravely walked into the supply room and headed to the cardboard boxes neatly stacked against the wall, the eyes of the two men following her every move, even though they were still wrapped around each other. She grabbed a box of gloves from the nearest carton and turned back, trying to avoid eye contact with both men, who were still too shocked to move. "And now I've got them, so I'll… be out of your hair." She turned to the door but before she reached the doorknob she took a deep breath and turned around to face both of them, "I'm guessing you're Rick, right?" Her tone of voice clearly indicated that if it wasn’t Rick, there _would_ be trouble- probably even bigger trouble than being caught making out in the supply room during shift hours.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Captain was biting his lip hard, trying to stifle inappropriate laughter.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Jordan said with a small smile and turned to the door again. She actually got all the way to open it and stepping out before she turned again and pointed the box of gloves she was holding at the two of them, "By the way, fun fact about this hospital. We actually have locks on the doors." And with those parting words she disappeared, leaving Drew and Rick alone once more.

"That," Drew started slowly, his face ashen and his insides churning with panic, "Was my boss." And that was enough to break the dam of Rick's laughter. Covering his mouth quickly he tried control himself but damn- Drew's expression was just too precious for words. Drew took one look at his boyfriend and buried his face in the crook of Rick's neck, both of them laughing hard. They used to be so much better at this in the past. Maybe it was because they haven’t seen each other in so long, or maybe it was the fact that everyone already knew about them that was making them so lax in their vigilance, but either way- that was beyond embarrassing and a small part of Drew wondered if he could just stay in the supply room forever to avoid further humiliation- because by the time they'd leave, the entire hospital would know what they've been up to. When they finally calmed down enough to catch their breath, Drew was all for diving back in, after all, if Jordan was going to catch him later to give him grief over this, he may as well put the time he had to good use, but Rick pushed him gently back,

"Help me sit down." He requested and Drew immediately snapped to attention,

"Is it your leg, does it hurt?" Rick shook his head, his arms tightening around Drew as the latter helped him slide to the floor. He hated being this helpless so much.

"No, it's my other leg; I'm not used to having all my weight on it." He explained and Drew cursed himself for being too horny to even think of something like this. He needed to pay more attention to what was going on with Rick, that was a given, but it was made pretty hard by the fact that Rick refused to admit anything was wrong until he had absolutely no choice. Once on the floor Drew arranged them both so that Rick's amputated leg rested on his thigh so it would be elevated but they could still snuggle close. "So, she seemed nice," Rick said, the wicked smile returning to his face, "And supportive." Drew rolled his eyes,

"You _do_ remember that I kissed you in front of the entire hospital staff, your unit and probably half the patients in this place, right?" Rick's smile turned up a notch,

"Mmm, vaguely, care to remind me?" Drew rolled his eyes again; it never ceased to amaze him just how quickly Rick could bounce back to sexy mood, though he was far from complaining about it. He put his hand on Rick's cheek and brought them back to a kiss, which turned very heated very quickly,

"You're insatiable, you know." He whispered when they broke apart again, and Rick pressed his forehead against Drew's.

"Yes, that's what 14 months apart will do to you." Drew nodded in assent,

"I agree, it was far too long this time. I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." Rick replied honestly, because despite everything that happened in the past couple of days he was mightily glad to be home and in Drew's arms, and even if they weren’t doing anything, and after their little run in with Jordan it was clear Drew wasn’t much up to anything more than what they were currently doing, it still felt good just to be close and be able to talk. "Mmm, guess who came to see me!" Rick suddenly said amide the kisses, and Drew pulled back to look suspiciously at his lover,

"Who?"

"Krista!" The look on Drew's face confirmed what Rick secretly suspected- Drew knew exactly what Krista talked to him about, and was doing his best to try and hide his guilt, but it was still funny to watch, "She came by before the shift to introduce herself and bring me some coffee." Rick continued and Drew relaxed a friction. "I like her; I think I'm going to ask her to lunch soon." Rick mused to himself, and Drew shook his head, great, it was bad enough Krista was using him as a beard against the entire hospital staff, now she had her pick of gays for the task. "Oh, and she also apologized for kissing you." Rick looked sidelong at his partner who buried his face in his hands and groaned, "Twice."

"Oh, god…" Drew bemoaned softly, this was just great! He knew he should have caught Krista before she had a chance to talk to Rick and make sure she kept her mouth shut, but with everything that transpired it completely slipped his mind.

"Care to explain?" Rick was definitely having great fun over this- Drew tended to take things far too seriously and it was usually so damn funny. Rick wasn’t entirely sure why this was bugging Drew so much, after all, he couldn’t have enjoyed the kisses that much- no offense to Krista but she wasn’t exactly Drew's type.

"It's not what you think!" Drew immediately said, even before his brain caught up with his mouth just to give himself some time to think. Would Rick hate him over this? It wasn’t his fault, either of those times! and Krista herself said she was the one who kissed him!

"I'm pretty sure at least one of those kisses is exactly what I'm thinking but I'd like to hear it anyway." Rick said with a soft smile that was meant to put Drew at ease though he had a feeling his partner had spiraled too deep into his guilt pool and pulling him out again was going to take some time, and probably a lot more of those wonderful kisses. A task that Rick, as a loving and supporting boyfriend was more than happy to take upon himself, of course.

"The first time she really meant it, it was quite a shock." Drew explained, frowning a little as he remembered the incident in the lockers room only a few weeks back.

"Why didn’t you stop her?" Rick's voice was suddenly less amused and Drew looked sideways at his boyfriend, was Rick… jealous? That really wasn’t Rick's way- usually it was Drew who was the more jealous of the two, something that Rick loved to tease him about endlessly. Besides, by now Rick should know that even if Drew did reciprocate to Krista's kiss, nothing would ever come out of it. Closeted or not, girls just didn’t do it for him.

"I was in a lot of pain at the time, I… I hurt my hand in the cage…" Rick's jaw tightened and his expression turned into what Drew always referred to as his 'Commander's face', which was very effective while dealing with his soldiers but especially annoying when turned at him.

"Drew…" Captain Rick started with a stern voice but Drew raised his hand before he could start on a tirade that would probably last a while, which was why he never told Rick in the first place! Damn Krista and her honesty!

"Save it! Jordan already ripped me a new one over this and I promised her I won't fight anymore." Rick's expression turned a little pinched and Drew couldn’t tell if he still pissed at him getting hurt or just at the fact he didn’t get to tell Drew off. Either way Drew mentally congratulated himself on a job well done, avoiding a sticky spot.

"Good." The captain said gruffly and Drew couldn’t resist leaning closer and nuzzling his neck affectionately,

"Aww, and I thought you liked watching me fight." He practically purred and Rick had to bite his lip to stifle a smile, he hated when Drew put himself on the line like that just for a few punches, but he couldn’t deny the sexiness of the whole ordeal. It was pathetic really…

"Not necessarily," He replied in a husky whisper, "I just like to see you half naked and sweaty…" Drew closed his eyes, admitting defeat- he could never beat Rick at this game, he was just too good a flirt. He held himself back with visible effort, and took a deep breath before he tried to shrug casually,

"Anyway, I had to tell Krista the truth."

"About us?" Drew nodded. In retrospective, coming out to Krista was probably the best thing that happened to him since he arrived at the hospital. He was so afraid to tell the truth to anyone for so long that he completely missed how liberating it was to come out to someone on your own terms. After all, he could have just gone along with it and kiss her back but after his talk with TC he realized that people might actually don’t care if he was gay, straight or even if he had a horse fetish. Damn the army anyway for screwing him over so good with that 'DADT' crap!! "Ok, that's understandable," Rick said slowly, "But what about the second time?"

"Oh, that…" Drew looked very uncomfortable, which only served to amuse Rick further. He watched as Drew rubbed the back of his neck and his ears were turning a lovely shade of red as he tried to come up with the right words to explain things, "That was… mutual benefit, you see, I was trying to avoid Molly fixing me up with her niece for like the hundredth time and Krista was fending unwanted attention from the radiology department."

"Must be so hard being surrounded by beautiful woman who're just dying to get a piece of you…" Rick intoned sarcastically, but Drew chose to ignore his tone,

"You have no idea!!!" He exclaimed and Rick could barely stifle a snort of laughter, "Besides, I prefer my lovers to be you." Rick shook his head fondly,

"It's amazing how you do it," He said, placing a soft kiss on Drew's lips, "Make the cheesiest things sound so honest." Drew shrugged,

"It's a gift." Rick laughed out loud and leaned in for another kiss. After all, they couldn’t very well waste _all_ their time together talking… They were just getting into the spirit of things, hands pushing under shirts and seeking to deepen the contact when the door opened again, and Kenny's face showed over the edge, his hand firmly covering his eyes,

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but Jordan sent me over to tell you you're up Drew." Drew let his head fall back against the lockers with a loud bang and cursed softly under his breath. Apparently finding time to be alone with Rick was not in the cards for him tonight. How the hell did people manage not to get caught around here? Kenny peered between his fingers cautiously to make sure he wasn’t going to witness things he really didn’t want to see- Drew was one of his best friends, and he really did love him, as a bro of course, and Rick really did seem like a great guy but that didn’t mean Kenny was ready to find out what the two of them were up to when left alone. "A couple of teenagers went skateboarding- it's not pretty."

"Alright, I'm coming." Drew said, a little more gruffly than he meant and helped Rick back to his feet. Kenny quickly grabbed Rick's crutches and brought them over, earning himself a grateful smile from the captain. Drew looked a little torn as to what to do next, he really wanted to make sure Rick got back to his room safely but he knew that if he took too long Jordan will have his ass for real.

"Drew, just go, I'll be fine." Rick urged his boyfriend into action, after all, if he managed to make his way downstairs on his own there was no reason he couldn’t get back up the same way.

"I'll help him." Kenny said with a bright smile, which only caused Drew to look suspiciously between the two. As far as he knew Rick and Kenny have never actually had a conversation before but somehow it felt like they were conspiring something. Shaking his head he decided it was not the time or place to be paranoid. Besides, he could always get the truth out of Rick later, he had his ways…

"Ok, thanks." He said as he made his way to the door, picking up his stethoscope from where it landed on the floor when Rick pushed him against it. Before he stepped out of the door, though, he turned back and fixed the two men in the room with a stern look, "Don’t let him bully you!" He warned sharply and left. Kenny and Rick looked at each other, puzzled,

"Was he talking to me or you?" Rick asked, and received a shrug for an answer,

"Who cares!" Kenny deadpanned, before he turned to face Rick, a wicked smile taking over his features, "I need a word with you."

"Is it one of those 'you hurt my friend and I'll have to hurt you back' sort of talks?" He wondered, "Because I am a soldier and I did four tours in Iraq and Afghanistan." It wasn’t exactly a threat, just a friendly reminder of sorts. Kenny looked at the captain, nodding his head slowly,

"Respect." He said, his voice quite sincere- ever since he'd started working in this particular ER his respect for soldiers has grown immensely, but that still didn’t mean he couldn’t make his own stand, "But you're forgetting that _I_ have access to all sorts of drugs, and _you_ need to sleep." The two locked eyes in challenge for a long moment, but it was Rick, who cracked first and let out a snort of laughter,

"Fair enough." The captain shook his head amusedly, as the two made their way to the elevators. It was nice to know that someone had Drew's back in case of, well anything going wrong. Kenny allowed himself a small satisfied grin before he sobered up,

"Anyway, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," He said firmly, before the conversation will deteriorate further. Besides, this was the sort of talk Krista was more likely to have with Rick, or even Molly. He had more important things to discuss, "I need your help to plan a prank. Drew said you're the mastermind behind some of our best work." Rick shook his head, god he knew this would come back to bite him in the ass someday…

"He did, did he?" After years of keeping each other a secret it seems like Drew couldn’t get enough of telling people about him. Not that Rick minded so much, after all, he did come up with quite a few ideas for pranks for Drew to pull out. Hospitals were so much fun in that way. "So, what did you have in mind?" He asked Kenny as the elevator's doors closed behind them.

As the night progressed Drew was getting more and more annoyed. Throughout the shift patients kept trickling in but so slowly and mostly with problems that didn’t even truly need an ER visit that it kept him busy enough so that he couldn’t leave the floor but nothing bad enough to grab his attention fully and make him forget about the fact that Rick was only two floors up and he couldn’t. Go. See. Him. He tried to tell himself that it was for the best because Rick needed his sleep but on the other hand, Drew was pretty sure Rick wouldn’t mind one bit if he woke him up a little early- he could always sleep when Drew did, after his shift. It was frustrating as hell, especially since he didn’t get a chance to properly congratulate Rick for his homecoming. Walking to the nurses' station he saw Kenny sitting there sipping a cup of coffee, sprawled on his chair like he had absolutely nothing better to do,

"Well, I'm out!" Drew announced loudly, dropping the patient chart he was carrying on the counter loudly. Kenny looked up, a slow wicked grin spreading on his face,

"Yeah, man, I know. Everyone knows." It took Drew a couple of seconds to get what Kenny was saying, and when he did he rolled his eyes at his friend, flipping him the finger,

"No, moron, I meant I'm done with this lousy shift." Kenny nodded in agreement; this was definitely the understatement of the night,

"In that case, grab a number and get in line." Drew smiled and leaned over the counter and grabbed the coffee out of Kenny's hand, talking a hearty sip before he remembered Kenny tended to take like six sugars in his coffee. Drew swallowed with an effort and let a shudder take over his whole body. Kenny grabbed his coffee back, giving Drew a death glare in the process, what was point in drinking his coffee the way no one liked it if people kept stealing it anyway?

A pair of warm hands slithered their way around Drew's waist and he tensed, his natural reaction to anyone who wasn’t Rick doing that, before a body pressed against his back and he realized it was Krista and relaxed.

"So, I hear Jordan caught you doing the nasty in the supply room." Krista said joyfully as she released Drew and stepped to his side when she realized he was far too tall for her to put her chin on his shoulder comfortably. Now it was Drew's turn to send a death glare at Kenny,

"Yes, news seems to travel fast around here…" He grossed out between clenched teeth and received a happy grin from Kenny in return. Paul, who had just popped out of nowhere looked surprised at Drew, Kenny and Krista,

"Wait, so now the supply room is the new hook up spot?" He asked, trying to sound confident and wriggled his eyebrows at Drew, who did not look impressed at the least,

"You should know man, you and Candy started it." Kenny said and lifted his hand to receive a smacking high five from Drew. All three of them instantly bit their lips to try and stifle laughter. Paul looked from one reddening face to another, and shook his head,

"I really hate you guys sometimes!" He muttered as he turned to storm away, the laughter of his colleagues following him. It was just so unfair! No matter what he did, he always seemed to end up the butt of every joke in this place.

"Tell you what," Krista said as she finally calmed down, "I bet you five bucks Ragosa will catch them before Rick leaved this place." Kenny straightened in his chair, a new light glinting in his eyes while Drew rolled his,

"Oh, yeah?" He said, "I'll put down ten bucks that he's going to catch them before the weekend!" Without hesitation Krista stuck her hand out, and Kenny shook it with enthusiasm.

"You do know I'm standing right here, right?" Drew said slowly, not that he minded so much his friends were betting, and if it wasn’t about him he'd probably be in by now, but they could at least have the decency to wait till he was out of earshot. He was just about to tell both Kenny and Krista they better start sucking up to him to tilt the bet towards their gain when Kenny snapped up in his seat, muttering under his breath,

"Oh uh, trouble." The other two turned to look at Molly, marching purposefully to the nurses' station, the expression on her face clearly indicating that one or more of them were in trouble,

"You!" She blurted out, and all three of them tensed immediately.

"Molly, I said I was sorry a hundred times!" Drew started with an exasperated tone, because it was true, ever since Molly found out the truth she's been walking around looking hurt and betrayed and frankly Drew was starting to get annoyed by that, why did everyone around here seem to take the fact that he didn’t write his sexual orientation on his fucking job application personally?! "I'm not going to apologize again!" He finished firmly, and locked eyes with Molly, though he knew deep down there was no way he could beat her in a staring contest.

"I wasn’t talking to you!" Molly snapped back before she turned to Krista, "But while we're at it, put me down for five bucks on Wednesday." Krista grinned wide as she pulled a sheet of paper from the nurses' station and a pen to start writing down bets- this was much more like it!

"That's like two days from now." Drew informed Molly, who looked completely unimpressed,

"Yeah, so you better tell that hot piece of Captain of yours to get a move on." Drew's jaw dropped in shock, while Kenny and Krista were giggling like a couple of idiots. Satisfied with rendering Drew speechless Molly turned to fix Kenny with one of her Looks, "Kenny, are you seeing anyone?" The speed Kenny's expression changed from laughing to terrified was beyond amusing and Drew had a hard time controlling his laughter, but since he's been in that exact same position only a few weeks ago he couldn’t really gloat.

"No… Yes! I mean…" Kenny was fumbling for words, while his eyes were darting all over the room trying to find an escape route. This was not happening!!! "Krista!" Krista looked up from her betting sheet, she was only half listening to the conversation so she wasn’t exactly sure what she was meant to say here,

"What?" Kenny shot a scanting glare the intern's way, he thought Krista and him were good enough friends by now that she'd have his back, but apparently she was too busy to care. Drew, being the good Samaritan that he was decided to save the day and leaned forwards, gently prying Kenny's cup of coffee from his hand, lest he spill it in his eagerness to avoid Molly and whispered loudly,

"Just say you're gay, man." Molly turned her glare to Drew, her hand flying to smack him on the back of the head, a blow that Drew managed to avoid, barely, by knocking painfully into Krista. Kenny used to commotion and shot out of his chair,

"I… I gotta go!" He cried and swiftly made his way down the hall, his long legs carrying him at top speed without actually breaking into a run. Molly rolled her eyes,

"Kenny! Wait!" she cried as she took after the male nurse. By now Drew was clutching his side and whizzing with laughter- man, this was definitely worth waiting a couple of minutes longer for. Next to him Krista was wiping happy tears from her eyes,

"I'm starting to wonder what's wrong with Tracy that she needs her aunt to fix her up so badly." Krista mused out loud. Poor girt must be really bad with boys, or perhaps she was too good with them, but not the sort her mother and aunt deemed appropriate.

"I don’t know, but I still have her number in my locker if you want to ask." Drew informed the intern, who seemed to actually consider his offer. "Listen, can you cover for me for like fifteen minutes, till the shift is over?" Krista snapped out of her musings and nodded,

"Sure, I'll page you if something major comes up." Drew smiled at her, feeling only slightly bad for using her that way once again. But she genuinely didn’t seem to mind and it wasn’t like he didn’t offer to cover a weekend for her. Well, of course that was before Rick came back but actually, as long as Rick was staying in the hospital he didn’t really mind doing it even now- after all, it was pretty much guaranteed he was going to spend his weekend around anyway. "By the way, I've got something for you." Krista said and pulled something out of her pocket, sliding it across the counter to Drew, who caught the object and picked it up, it was rectangular, and covered in foil,

"Do you always walk around the place carrying condoms?" He asked his friend, who grinned wide,

"Nope, just since Kenny told me Jordan caught you with your hand down Rick's pants." Krista said, quite satisfied by the delicate blush that was spreading across Drew's face.

"Wow, it's so good to know you can count on people around here to be discreet…" He shook his head sadly, before he pocketed the condom- no point in wasting that, after all, and turned towards the elevator. He pressed the call button and turned back to see Krista still grinning at him, "Oh, and by the way, you've been misinformed, it was the other way around!" He deadpanned and walked into the elevator who just opened up, leaving Krista gaping and laughing behind him.

The trip up to Rick's floor was fortunately uneventful and Drew was able to slip into the room unnoticed. He found Rick sitting up in his bed, engrossed in his phone.

"Why aren’t you sleeping?" Rick startled from what he was watching, and looked up to see Drew standing in the doorway. With a wide smile he beckoned his boyfriend closer,

"I was, I woke up ten minutes ago. I'm trying to catch up on what I've been missing on the Internet. When did cats become so popular?" Drew smiled, it was good to see that Rick was doing better; it felt like a load was coming off his shoulders just to see him smile.

"How are you feeling?" Rick set his phone aside and looked at Drew shrewdly,

"Are you asking as a doctor or as a boyfriend?" When Drew opened his mouth to answer Rick seem to think better of his words and quickly replied, just in case Drew was asking as a doctor, "I'm fine. Are you done with your shift?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Rick said and grabbed Drew's scrubs shirt to bring him forward for a hungry kiss. Fuck, it felt like he was a teenager again, all he could think about these days was catching Drew for a hot make-out session. Usually when he came home after deployment he was horny as hell for weeks, something that Drew loved to tease him about but never actually complained about, naturally. But this time it was different, probably because he was actually that physically close to where Drew was. The first couple of days after his… surgery, he still couldn’t bring himself to think the actual word of what had happened to his leg, he was so high on morphine and pain killers he didn’t even know where he was half the time but now… now he was bored, and horny and Drew was just a couple of floors below and dammit- he was not going to waste that opportunity!

Pushing Drew to lie on the bed Rick quickly mounted his boyfriend and deepened the kiss. Drew's hands immediately wrapped around Rick's waist and his leg pushed between Rick's. From the moment Jordan walked in on them in that stupid supply room it's all he's been able to think about and to finally be able to have Rick this close to him was pure heaven. The sound of feet rushing in the corridor outside the room startled the two and they hastily broke apart, years of habit kicking in. Drew and Rick looked at each other and shook their heads with amusement- both of them wishing the same thing, to be home already and being able to lock the door and forget the world outside exists. Rick sighed and pulled back, letting his head fall on Drew's chest,

“When we get home you are going to take a week off and we're not leaving the bedroom!” He announced in a tone that indicated it was not a suggestion. Drew smiled above his head,

“Mmm, sounds good to me.” He practically purred, and Rick lifted his head to fix him with a resolute glare,

“I mean it, you better stock up on previsions because you ain't leaving the house!” Drew laughed, his whole body vibrating, and Rick could feel it all the way down from his ears to his toes,

“Remember the last time you came back?” Drew said softly, running his hand through Rick's short hair. Rick snorted,

“I cannot believe we flew all the way to Hawaii and never left the hotel room...” Drew leaned closer, bringing their mouths close as he whispered,

“Oh, but the pool... Do you remember the pool?” Rick groaned softly,

“Shit, Drew, you've gotta stop.” Drew shook his head softly and sealed their lips together, not leaving Rick a choice but to follow through, before the latter remembered himself and where he was and pulled back with effort, “I mean it Drew, you've got to stop.”

“Do you really want me to?” Rick closed his eyes briefly, this was such an unfair question, of course he didn't want Drew to stop but that didn't mean they could continue either!

“Yes!” He hissed, “If someone will walk in on us again, and in this place it's pretty much a guarantee I'm gonna kill them! There's only so much cock-blocking a guy can take in one day!” Drew wanted to laugh but sadly he knew exactly what Rick was talking about and though it was a depression thought, his boyfriend had a point. He nodded and opened his arms, welcoming Rick for a cuddle.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," Rick said as they snuggled together, his head resting on Drew's chest, "Did anyone give you a hard time?" Drew pondered that, he wouldn’t exactly call it hard time, but then again- he had a feeling it was only the beginning and it may very well take a long time before his coworkers found something equally as juicy to fill up their time.

"No, not really," He answered at last, "In fact, there's a bet going on when Ragosa will catch us." Rick lifted his head from Drew's chest, looking down at his boyfriend with shining eyes,

"Really? How much to enter?" Drew tossed his head back, was this really happening?

"You can't bet on that!" He told Rick firmly doing his best to give him a smiting glare, though the angle was a little difficult for that, hoping to nip this whole thing in the bud before it turned into a monster.

"Why not?" Rick asked with a shrug, completely unfazed, "We've got really good odds." He told Drew with a wriggle of his eyebrows. Drew clenched his jaw and tried to remain stoic but it was hard when Rick was looking this happy over something so stupid. "Besides," Rick said as he rose a little and leaned on his elbow, "I still got about a week here, and this floor," He pointed down, "Not as interesting as the ER!"

“Oh god...” Drew groaned softly, “You're going to get me fired!” Rick laughed brightly, he knew the only reason stopping Drew from enjoying this properly was his sense of morality, but Rick knew how to bypass that, so he was pretty sure he was going to get his way pretty soon.

“I thought you liked having me here,” He purred, and Drew closed his eyes briefly and let out a long breath,

“Yeah, that's the problem, I like it too much!” One look at Rick face confirmed how much Rick was enjoying this, so he let his head drop back, “I'm gonna have to get a transfer.” Rick rolled his eyes,

“Jesus, Drew, you don't have to be so fucking dramatic!” Drew threw his boyfriend a filthy glare,

“Not for me! For you!” Rick looked at him for a full ten seconds before he cracked and started to laugh. Drew held out for a couple seconds more before he joined the other man. Drew was all for shutting Rick down the best way he knew, before his boyfriend got any more ideas into his head, but just as he closed his lips over Rick's his stomach gave out a loud growl reminding him that it's been quite a while since he last ate something. Rick pulled back with a soft smile,

“Are you hungry? I can offer you some pudding cups, the nurses gave me way more than I know what to do with.” Drew gave his partner an incredulous look,

“You've been here for what, five days and you're already flirting your way to extra food?” Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Anyway, I thought you had a craving for apples.”

“Yes, well, that was before I ate three of them in a row and got a stomach ache.” Rick confessed with a sheepish smile, “Besides, I wasn't flirting my way to extra food! Apparently I'm that really hot ER doctor's boyfriend. The nurses here seem to think that the way to your heart goes through my stomach.” Drew rolled his eyes impressively and tried to combat the soft blush that was creeping up his cheeks,

“Oh, shit...” He bemoaned softly, “Do you want me to talk to them?” Rick looked scandalized at the mere offer,

“Hell no! I get extra pudding!” Drew bit his lip, trying to hide his smile- that was such a Rick thing to do, the man always knew how to get his way.

“Fine, whatever,” he conceded, “Let me just go down to the locker room for a quick shower and change of clothes and maybe a bite and I'll be right back.” He got up from the bed and managed to actually make a couple of steps before Rick reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him. Drew went without protest and ended up standing between Rick's legs, while the latter's hands were sneaking their way under his scrubs shirt,

“You are not going anywhere!” Rick declared firmly. “But you can start by taking off those scrubs.” Drew leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Rick's head,

“That's right, I forgot you hate my scrubs...” Rick pulled back and looked up to catch Drew's eyes,

“Oh, I don't really hate them, I just think they're too big, if you wore a couple sizes smaller...” He added with a suggestive smile that caused Drew to roll his eyes,

“I won't be able to move!” He deadpanned, trying his best to keep his expression neutral, though it was pretty hard when Rick's hands seemed to multiply and caress him everywhere. “I really should go and take a shower...” He said apologetically and grabbed the wandering hands, “I stink.” Rick inhaled deeply,

“You smell like blood, and...” He took a closer sniff, “Grease?”

“Tractor accident, don't ask...” Rick lifted his head again, giving his boyfriends a sultry look,

“It reminds me of the army... Is it really weird that I find this kind of a turn on?” Drew tried his best not to smile at that, knowing it will only spur Rick further, and seriously, he really needed a shower!

“Considering pretty much everything is a turn on for you these days... yeah, it's weird.” Rick grinned wide at that,

“Well, there's a perfectly simple solution for that...” He drawled sexily, and Drew gulped,

“Oh?” He managed to choke out, knowing that Rick would never let him leave the room without getting exactly what he wanted, and man did he want that too!

“There are clean clothes in the duffel bag on the floor, the shower is over there,” He pointed a thumb behind him, “Go and wash up and I'll show you.” Drew leaned down and kissed his boyfriend soundly, letting him know just how much he approved of his plan, before straightening back up,

“Wait, I thought you were worried someone would walk in.” He said huskily, recalling their previous conversation, but Rick just shook his head as he reached for the crutches that were leaning against the wall by his bed,

“I don't care anymore.” He said firmly as he hoisted himself to a standing position and moved into Drew's personal space, “I'm locking the goddamn door and if anyone breaks in they're gonna get one hell of a free show!” He practically hissed before he planted a hard kiss on Drew's mouth, effectively shutting the giggles that were building up in Drew's throat. He wrapped his arms around Rick's waist, and leaned to whisper in his ear,

“Mmm, in that case I'll definitely need your pudding cups!”

**\-- <>-<>\-- THE END --<>-<>\--**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ooff!!! I wanted to finish this before season two struck but that didn't happen... Sorry.
> 
> Wow, that took a while... Originally I wanted to make this into a trilogy, just little fun bits that I wanted to see, like Rick meeting Drew's friends up close and such, but since it took about two months just to write this...
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad you read it and hopefully liked it. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
